


A New Comer in HellBrooke

by Black_Widow_in_Training



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow_in_Training/pseuds/Black_Widow_in_Training
Summary: What happens when Cruella wakes up and finds out she isn't in StoryBrooke anymore but HellBrooke. How do things work out for her?





	A New Comer in HellBrooke

**I do not own OUAT, this idea came out of no-where it will probably remain as a one shot I hope you like it**

“Were am I, this looks like StoryBrooke” Cruella said out loud to herself. As she looked around confused, she headed into town where she knew Granny’s was hoping to find the blonde and give her a piece of her mind. _How dare that blonde idiot shoot me_ Cruella thought to herself, she opened the door the bell dinging to let everyone know she was there but when she looked around she stopped dead (smirks pun totally intended) in her tracks. Her eyes locked with the person behind that counter, that is not Granny and or Ruby Lucas, Cruella’s eyes drifted over the diner seeing if she could see notice anybody she knew, but she didn’t… well a few looked familiar but the others were coming up blank. 

“Cruella, is that you?” the Blind Witch asked, from behind the counter. Cruella snapped her head towards the voice and straightened her back and rolled her eyes.

“Of course it is darling can’t you tell” Cruella scoffed, how dense could this women be, what games was she playing at and where is Granny!

“Well in a way I can’t I’m blind” the witch said impatiently Cruella smirked she did remember hearing stories about a blind which who ate children

“Didn’t Regina cook you” Cruella smirked the blind witch narrowed her eyes… that was still a touchy subject.

“Yes” she replied stiffly

“Then how on earth are you in StoryBrooke if you are dead?” Cruella asked

“Oh” the witch smiled it made a shiver run down Cruella’s back

“You don’t know?” The blind witch smirked she took great pleasure with this new information

“Know what?” Cruella asked getting really annoyed with the women,

“You’re dead” said a new voice, Cruella turned around she didn’t hear the bell ding as she was to deep into the convocation she was having

“You!.. I know you! Your Snow White’s husband you are the deputy, your daughter is the one who shoot me” Cruella snapped, when did he die? He must have been recently

“No, you have me mistaken for my twin, I am James” James replied unamused, Cruella raised her eyebrow she didn’t know chisel chin had a twin brother now she had a charming all for herself. Well that was if she played her cards right

“You said I’m dead?” Cruella asked returning back to the topic at hand,

“Yes this is UnderBrooke or HellBrooke which ever you prefer to call it, what is that last thing you remember?” James asked

“Emma Swan shot me, I remember falling and then I woke up here in the forest near where she shot me” Cruella mused

“Well then that would be how you died, welcome to HellBrooke” James smirked it was always fun tormenting the new comers.


End file.
